


Only the Beginning

by queenarcheron



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarcheron/pseuds/queenarcheron
Summary: Feyre goes to her favorite cafe, just like every other morning in the city, but this time she meets a new worker, and she finds herself drawn to him immediately. Turns out, he feels the same way.





	1. Chapter 1

Feyre blew warm air into her hands as she made her way through the busy city streets. White snow was falling from the sky, and she could spot some children across the street sticking their tongues out to catch the falling snowflakes. A smile formed on her lips, and she continued to walk passed the crowds of people, finally reaching her destination.

Rita’s was one of the best coffee shops she knew, and as she opened the door, warm air and the smell of coffee greeted her. Today it wasn’t as crowded as it usually was, and she was thankful that she wouldn’t have to wait in a long line. She pulled her gloves off and tossed them into her small purse, glancing over the menu.

She decided that today was a hot chocolate kind of day, especially with the cold weather outside. December was one of her favorite months, and since she moved to the city, she loved it even more.

“Next!” She heard someone call from the counter, and she quickly made her way to the register.

Her breath caught as she took in the man standing in front of her, and he seemed to freeze as well. His eyes were so blue that they looked violet, and they were staring at her with so much intensity that she cleared her throat and looked down at her hands.

“What can I get you,” he asked, giving her a friendly smile.

Feyre had forgotten she was supposed to be ordering. When she glanced up, she caught his name on his name tag. Rhysand.

“Oh! Um, can I just get a small hot chocolate, please?”

He nodded, typing in the order while stealing a few glances at her as he did. “For here or to go?”

“Um…” Feyre turned around to search for a table, and caught sight of one in the corner, right next to the window that looked out to the crowded street. “Here is good.”

He finished up her order and smiled at her again, making her toes curl. “It’ll be ready in a few minutes. Can I get a name?”

“Feyre,” she said, and his eyes lit up.

“Feyre,” Rhysand murmured her name again as he wrote it on the cup he’d grabbed. “I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

She nodded and headed over to the corner table, setting down her bag and pulling out her laptop. She clicked on her email, and happiness washed over her as she saw four offers for her most recent painting.

She had to admit, it was one of her favorite ones so far. Pulling up another tab, she opened the painting and just stared at it. Stars took up the black sky, and in the distance she had painted mountains capped with snow. Somehow, she felt a connection to this painting, and as she had painted it, she felt like there was something missing. Even just staring at it now, she still thought there was a missing piece.

Instead of overthinking it, Feyre glanced outside to the people passing by the window. Some were rushed, shoving people out of the way with worried expressions. However, some were relaxed, simply taking in their surroundings as they passed by. Feyre liked that crowd better than the first.

“Feyre!” Her name was called, and she gently shut her laptop and made her way to the pick up counter.

Rhysand watched her the entire time, and she tried not to blush, but failed miserably.

“Here you go,” he said as he handed her the cup.

She reached up to take it, and their fingers brushed. She had to get over herself.

“Thank you, Rhysand,” she answered with a grin, and he shook his head.

“You can call me Rhys.”

She stood for a moment, just staring at him, and him at her. “Rhys.” She practiced the name on her tongue. “Well, it was nice to meet you.”

Rhys smirked, looking her over. “And it was nice to meet you too, Feyre.”

Before she could turn into a complete mess under his gaze, she turned around and set down her drink on the table. The warmth of the cup felt amazing compared to the coldness outside, and she lifted it to her lips to take a few sips.

She could hear Rhysand calling out names as he handed out orders, and it took everything in her not to turn around and look at him all day. He was by far the most beautiful male she had ever seen, and it surprised her that she hadn’t seen him here before. Rita’s was one of her favorite coffee shops, and she came here almost daily. Maybe he was new.

When she was about halfway finished with the drink, she pushed her laptop aside and pulled out a book she had recently bought, flipping through the pages until she found the one she had marked. Leaning back, she decided she should spend more time here. She was getting more done than she ever did when she was home.

Twenty minutes later, her hot chocolate was gone, and she put all of her belongings into her bag. When she reached for the cup, she noticed writing underneath where Rhys had written her name in very neat handwriting.

'You’re beautiful.'

A blush once again made its way to her cheeks, and when she turned to look for Rhys, their eyes met, and he smirked. Feyre turned her head to look around her table, and took a pen out of her bag, grabbing a napkin and jotting something down.

She took the napkin up to the counter, thankful that there was no line, and offered it to Rhys.

“In case you ever want to…get coffee,” she started, watching him take the napkin with wide eyes. The expression soon disappeared, and a smile took up his entire face.

“Sure thing, Feyre darling.”

She looked down shyly, and headed towards the door, into the cold, busy street. She smiled to herself the entire way to her apartment, thinking up scenarios in her head for the next time she went to Rita’s.

Later that night, while she was sitting in bed, she felt her phone buzz, and when she saw the text, her heart practically leaped out of her chest.

Hello, Feyre darling.

She responded quickly, and for some reason, that missing piece didn’t seem to bother her anymore. Looking at her painting leaning against the wall, she realized that somehow, it felt complete now. 

And Feyre knew that this was only the beginning of something spectacular.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Rhys return to the coffee shop where they first met, and Rhys has a surprise up his sleeve (literally).

The warm air greeted me and Rhys as we walked through the doors to Rita’s. This coffee shop would always make me happy, because this was where I met him. The love of my life.

Rhys had moved on from working here and we eventually moved in together after months of dating. I had come in every day after I got his little note on my cup, and every single time he would leave another one. I finally got the courage to go up to him one day after his shift, and we got to know each other over some croissants and coffee.

“I bet I can guess your order,” he murmured next to my ear, sliding his arm around my waist as we approached the counter.

I laughed and snuggled up closer to him. “I bet you can, just like every other time.” I gave him wink which made him burst out laughing.

“Next!”

He led me towards the counter and I ordered my usual Pumpkin Spice Latte, like I always did in November, and Rhys nodded towards the corner table next to the windows. It was the same table I had always come to when I wanted to get to know him.

“Better grab that table before someone else does,” he teased, and I noticed there weren’t many people in the shop, but headed towards the table anyways. As soon as I left, Rhys started to whisper to the cashier, but I didn’t catch anything he said, and instead pulled out my chair to sit down.

A few moments later, Rhys came over and took the chair across from me, giving me a soft smile. “Can you believe it’s been almost two years since we met?”

Just thinking about it made my eyes widen. Two years. I had been with this man for almost two years, and those years have been the happiest times of my life. I had never thought love could be so strong, but Rhys proved me wrong.

After Tamlin, which felt like forever ago, I had lost all hope in finding anyone. Until I walked into Rita’s and got a secret note on my cup. So much had happened since then, and it was hard to imagine life before Rhys.

“It feels like just yesterday,” I sighed, resting my chin on my hand as I looked out at the street. I still got deja vu when I came here, and I sometimes wished it was Rhys calling my name for coffee, but what I had now was much better.

“Rhysand!”

The man from the counter called out his name and Rhys got up from his chair to grab his order.

Something about him was off today, but I didn’t know what. He had been more jumpy and cautious while we walked over here from our apartment, and he seemed to be constantly keeping an eye on me. It was almost like he was nervous. But why?

Rhys came back with a cup of hot chocolate and placed it on the table in front of him as he took his seat again. I watched the miniature marshmallows float around on top of the drink, wishing I had gotten the same thing.

“Feyre, stop staring at it and take a sip,” he chuckled, leaning his elbows on the table to push the cup towards me. I shook my head and held my hands up.

“I’ll just wait for mine. Besides, that looks extremely hot.”

Indeed, there was steam drifting from the liquid and the marshmallows began to melt into the chocolate.

“If you say so,” he shrugged, giving me one of his trademark smirks that made my toes curl.

We sate in silence for a moment, perfectly content on just enjoying each others company. We never had awkward silence, which was one of my favorite things about him. I was always comfortable.

“I love you,” he murmured, soft enough so only I could hear him. My heart leaped and when my eyes met his, I was taken aback by all of the emotion he let me see.

I reached forward and took his hand with mine, interlacing our fingers and squeezing. “I love you, too.”

“Feyre!”

My name was called from the counter and I got up to go get my order, ignoring the intense look Rhys gave me as he watched me walk up.

My cup sat on the counter and I quickly grabbed a few napkins, picking it up, but stopping when I noticed black writing at the bottom of the cup. The handwriting, though, was not the cashier’s, it was Rhys’s, and I nearly dropped the cup as I read the words.

'Will you marry me?'

Slowly, with wide eyes and a speeding heart, I turned around to find Rhys on one knee directly behind me, and a tiny black box in his hand. A dry sob escaped me, and there were several gasps from people across the room, but I only had eyes for Rhys.

“Feyre…” he started, and I could tell how nervous he was by the shaking in his voice. “I love you more than words can describe, and I can’t imagine a life without you in it, because you make me so incredibly happy.”

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I smiled at him when a tear slipped down his own cheek.

“You are my salvation, and when I first met you here, I thought I could never have a chance with someone like you. I thought you would never come back, and yet…” He swallowed and looked me straight in the eye. “You came back, and you made my life a thousand times better. I want to have a family with you, and grow old with you, and experience everything there is to do in life with you.”

He opened the box to reveal a stunning ring, and I thought I might pass out from so much joy.

“Feyre Archeron, you’re the love of my life, and I want to spend every day with you for as long as we live.”

He reached up and took my shaking hand, squeezing gently.

“Will you marry me?”

I swore he wasn’t breathing, but words were beyond me, so I nodded my head over and over and over, even as he stood.

“Yes,” I managed to say through my tears.

He slid the ring onto my finger, and I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder and holding him like I could never let go.

I could hear clapping from around us, but I only held Rhys tighter, still shocked by what just happened. I pulled back and captured his lips with my own, kissing him like my life depended on it. My hand found his hair, and I pushed myself further against him, but he held my waist and pulled away slightly.

“As much as I’d like to kiss the heck out of you right now,” he glanced around. “We have an audience.”

I blushed as I realized, but only smiled at the people around us. When I looked back at Rhys, he had the most loving expression on his face, and it made my heart melt.

“Fiancé. It has a nice ring to it,” I murmured, and he chuckled.

“Wife will have a good ring to it as well.”

We grabbed each others hands and made our way out of Rita’s after thanking everyone who congratulated us. We headed outside into the cool air, and into our future life.

Together.


End file.
